Callejon
by Cenizas
Summary: Charles Evenson maltrato durante mas de diez años a Esme Platt. Y Carlisle Cullen tuvo mucho que ver. Lime, Slash


**Summary**: Chals Evenson maltrato durante mas de diez años a Esme Platt. Y Carlisle Cullen tuvo mucho que ver.

**Disclaimer**: Por supuesto que todo esto es mio. No cabe duda. Y ahora haced el favor de caeros de la cama y dejar de soñar.

Dedicado a **Lestat Cullen** tuvo el valor de leerla por primera vez y de darme la confianza para publicarla. Y eso que casi no nos conocemos. Gracias ;) - ¿Sabeis? en el fondo esta igual de mal que yo y esta historia, por eso nos soportamos xD Con decir que ninguna pudo dar un titulo decente...-

**Numero de Registro antiplagio: **0909104424340

OoOoOoO

El terror inunda el callejón. Los jadeos ahogados repican contra las paredes y estallan en tu mente. En la mansión la fiesta esta en su mayor auge, nadie reparara en la ausencia del homenajeado asta dentro de unas horas. Es tan facil, tan sencillo..._No_

El ansia te devora, te oscurece los ojos. Tu respiración es casi tan incontrolada como la suya. Te llega su hedor y tensas los dedos; con manos férreas y un agarre de apisonadora le aplastas contra la pared. Se pone histérico, pues intuye tras de si una figura masculina, pero no puede moverse. Se horroriza al pensar en la fuerza que debes poseer.

Paseas impacientes las manos por el pecho velludo y situás los dedos marmoleos donde late un obtuso corazón. Presionas levemente y la piel se hunde ante ti como mantequilla; una tentadora idea cruza tu mente. _No_. Cierras los ojos intentando recuperar la cordura. Tienes tu presa acorralada, como te dicta tu instinto. _No,_ te repites. Respiras tras su oreja y un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo por tu temperatura. El hombre jadea y un aroma inunda el aire. Tus deseos te superan

Tiras de su cabeza hacia atrás y le besas, absorbiendo los rastros de un aliento que no le pertenece. Dejas que tu imaginación vuele y sueñas que besas unos labios mas dulces, mas carnosos. Fantaseas con que su aroma te embriaga mientras ella te abraza con sus manos cálidas, deseas no tener que conformarte con los restos de victorias ajenas. Debajo de ti el cuerpo se estremece presa del terror. Le has cogido en silencio, a hurtadillas, y el humano esta horrorizado ante la imposibilidad de defenderse.

Incapaz de dominarte, sigues el rastro de su aroma asta su oreja, desciendes por su mandíbula y muerdes el cuello. Encuentras la yugular, la capturas entre tus dientes -tan afilados como navajas- y por primera vez tienes la tentación de apretar. Y no es por la llamada de la sangre, sino por una sed muy distinta. _Endivia, Celos, Codicia..._

Este simple hombre, este indefenso humano, tendrá lo único que has deseado con toda tu alma. Es el futuro dueño de la señorita Esme Platt, la chica que ha visitado tu consulta; la adolescente que tanto te fascina. La impotencia te inunda, tus manos se cuelan entre el cuerpo y la pared y arañan el vientre con fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza. Hueles la sangre.

Deberías alegrarte. Por lo que sabes es un chico astuto, que aspira a altos cargos. Alguien que podrá darle la vida que merece, un ser que no tiene una maldición sobre los hombros. Pero a ti te da igual, tu solo ves el muchacho que ocupara el lugar que tanto ansias.

No vale la pena. Puedes amarla pero no condenarla. La tua cantante _no_ pasara tres dias en el infierno por tu culpa. Llevas dos siglos adiestrándote para ello. Suspiras y arrastras los húmedos labios asta la clavícula. Debes rendirte, irte. Ella no merece un destino tan oscuro. Nadie lo hace, pero aquel ángel menos.

Y entonces lo notas. Ligeramente amoratada una parte de su cuello llama tu atención. Posas la boca allí casi con rabia. No tienes derecho a enfurecerte, es normal entre dos jóvenes que se comprometen. Examinas minuciosamente el pecho en busca de pruebas que delaten una intimidad mas cercana. Gimes de puro dolor. Lastima que no sepas que Esme no lo hizo por placer, sino por terror. Succionas levemente; aun quedan restos de la saliva femenina.

Umm...

Abres los ojos sorprendido ante los nuevos sonidos. Gemidos. La piel que se estira, una tela que se abomba. Por un momento crees que es una broma. ¿Le va el masoquismo? No te lo puedes creer. Casi te indignas.

-Podría matarte si quisiera. No tardaría mas de un segundo y nunca encontrarían tu cadáver. O someterte a la mayor de las torturas y dejar que otros terminaran el trabajo por mi cuando fueras una bestia salvaje- Tu voz es profunda, firme, casi sensual.

Bajo ti, el cuerpo se estremece, pero para tu histeria es por una mezcla de terror y deseo.

-Te estoy amenazando... ¿y te pones cachondo? - Preguntas con incredulidad.

El hombre hace un extraño movimiento de cabeza entre afirmación y negación. Con el te llegan de nuevo los residuos de su aroma. Jadeas: debe haberle pasado la mano por el pelo. Intentas relajarte y tus manos se apoyan en la cadera masculina. Recuestas tu peso sobre el hombre. Sientes como sus pulmones se contraen, por falta de aire y como la erección aumenta. Increíble.

Celoso, posas las manos en la hebilla del pantalón y tanteas el terreno sobre la tela. Bueno, no esta mal -reconoces- Tu estas mejor dotado, claro, pero ella no se podrá quejar. _Y tanto que lo hara, pero tu aun no lo sabes._

Sofocas con una mano el gemido que el hombre proclama y en arrebato de orgullo masculino presionas tu cadera contra sus nalgas. Como demostrando un triunfo que el nunca comprenderá.

De golpe caes. El jamas entenderá esto, no sabe quien eres ni que quieres. Simplemente seras el borrón del día de sus alianza, nunca sabrá de tus celos ni relacionara el acontecimiento con tu marcha. Porque si, no puedes ver a Esme sin torturarte, pero no soportarías verla de el brazo de otro hombre. Te largas. Y someter un hombre a tortura emocional o cometer un asesinato no te parece la mejor despedida. Aunque sea _su_ hombre.

-Esme...- Susurras a modo de despedida mientras miras su ventana. Es tan bajo que dudas haberlo pronunciado. No te preocupas por Chals: es imposible que lo haya sentido. Te fundes con las sombras y desapareces.

Pero te equivocas. Porque Chals Evenson te ha oído perfectamente. Y durante los próximos diez años se ocupara de torturar a la mujer que tanto ansias proteger. La insultara, humillara, violara y maltratara con una única esperanza: que la vuelvas a proteger y le pongas contra la pared.

Porque durante diez años ella susurrara tu nombre en sueños. Y el gemirá imaginando tu cuerpo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Para quien no sepa quien es Charles Evenson:

Años despues de su primer encuentro con Carlisle, Esme deseaba ser en maestra, pero presionada por sus padres se caso con Charles Evenson. Este supuesto caballero era el esposo/amigo/hermano/cuñado ideal en sociedad, pero en realidad era un maltratador que abuso de Esme durante años, finalmente esta decide comunica se lo a sus padres, pero en aquella época una mujer casi pertenecía a su marido, así que le recomendaron callar y ser buena esposa.

Charles fue llamado como soldado para la guerra mundial, lo que supuso un alivio para Esme. Pero sobrevivió y volvió a su casa convertido en un heore y en un maltratador mucho peor. Ya conocéis el resto, y sino enviarme un review y pongo la historia entera.

Estaré encantada de recibir vuestras criticas – no me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión... xD-

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
